Kiss of the Drunken Master
by LeafyDream
Summary: A drunken Chie comes home to her boyfriend, Yosuke Hanamura. While she stumbles around, she reveals some feelings that Yosuke never thought he'd hear.
**Kiss of the Drunken Master**

"I'm home!"

"Oh boy..." Yosuke wasn't sure what he was expecting when his girlfriend said she was going to go out drinking after work with friends. He wanted to believe that Chie was telling the truth. That she was just going to have a few sips and be home in time for dinner. The statement was already a lie, with dinner finished over an hour ago, but Yosuke still held onto the hope that Chie would only be buzzed.

"Hello, World! Officer Chie is home!"

 _Yeah... That figures._ "Chie?"

"Yosuke!" Chie fell forward, landing in his arms as she giggled and snorted. "Yosuke's here... Hi, Yosuke...Snk. Yosuke. Yo. Yo! Yo, Yosuke!" she laughed, patting his face as she did a phenomenal Yukiko impression.

The brunette boy groaned as he struggled to keep his girlfriend from hitting the floor. She was a lot heavier than she looked. That, or he was a lot weaker than he'd hope. _Actually, I don't want to know._ "Come on, Chie...!"

"Yosuke, where are you?" moaned the girl, nuzzling her face against his chest.

"Right here, Chie. I'm holding onto you."

"Oh. Hi."

"Hey." Yosuke kept moving, leading his girlfriend to their bedroom. "You hungry?" She shook her head, mumbling an answer as she was led. "Right, didn't think so. So, how was your party night?"

"UGH!" Chie let out a loud, exaggerated groan, holding the note like a song.

"Hey. Hey. Hey!"

She finally stopped her solo and glared at Yosuke with unfocused, but very angry brown eyes. "It sucked! Sucked, sucked, SUCKED. I mean, what was that party even? Risette! OOOOOH! Satonaka-owned!" she shouted, punching the air. "Take that, Rise!"

"Wow. Drunk Chie is mean," commented the young man.

"Drunk Chie is!" The off duty cop began to cackle, laughing hysterically, making Yosuke's job even harder and probably waking up the neighbors.

 _Gonna have to apologize for that later,_ he thought, as Chie pulled away from his arms and began to stumble around.

"I'mma buy myself a flask, just like Dojima-san! And I'ma... I'm... I'ma drink from it! Then it's Drunk Chie all the time! Whee!" The girl did an, admittedly impressive, pirouette before falling towards her boyfriend again. He barely caught her, glaring at her as she giggled. "Hi."

"Please don't do that again."

"No promises!" Yosuke took a long, deep breath, before helping Chie back onto her feet. He returned to leading her back to their bedroom, only to have to stop again. "Wait, wait!" She started to take her shoes off, and as soon as they were untied, she kicked them away in random direction. He saw one hit the wall. The other one went flying out of sight, but Yosuke was pretty sure he heard a vase shatter. He'd deal with that later. Chie then started unbuttoning her shirt, which was where he had to speak up.

"Hey, whoa, wait! W-w-what are you doing?!"

"Uhh... changing?" she answered, staring at him like he was the drunk stripper. "Silly Yosuke. I can't go to sleep in this outfit. These aren't my jammies!"

"O-oh... Y-yeah. I guess that's true." The reasoning didn't rid him of his blush though. He made sure to keep his eyes on the ceiling as she continued to strip. "S-so, uh... Why did the party suck?"

"UGGGH! It was supposed to just be some hanging out with the girls, but it was so lame!" She whined, before tossing her shirt onto Yosuke's head, using her boyfriend as a laundry basket. "Just the other girls bitching about their boyfriends. Can you believe Ayane's upset about her boyfriend for not knowing when she wanted to snuggle?!" she continued. "Giiiirl, if you wanna snuggle, just snuggle. No need to make it a freakin' code, y'know?"

"Uh huh... Well, that sounds... fun."

"They were like machine guns! Pew pew pew pew! 'My boyfriend doesn't listen to me!' 'My boyfriend's so lazy!' 'My boyfriend can't do this or watch this or do that!' Ugh! It was so boring!"

"Uh huh." Yosuke heard the distinct sound of pants being unzipped and tossed onto him. He couldn't see anything, but he heard his girlfriend's drunken stumbles heading towards their bedroom. He heard her open her closet and start flinging clothes around, another thing he'd have to deal with later. He pulled her clothes off of him, blushing profusely as he also found her bra on his shoulder, and tossed it all to the ground. He stood by the doorway, leaning against the wall as she resumed her story.

"But then, then they gave me an opening. They said, 'What about you, Chie-san? Does your boyfriend bother you?' And I COUNTERATTACKED! Wha-cha!" He heard her kick something. From the sounds of it, it sounded like she had fought the wall, and the wall lost.

"Counterattacked?" _God, don't tell me she messed up her co-workers..._

"I counterattacked with a Yosuke-is-awesome boast barrage attack! Ora ora ora ora!" Yosuke wasn't watching her, but he didn't need to to imagine the love of his life imitating the iconic move. She was probably flailing her arms around, punching the air. "I told them, I told them that you're awesome! 'Yosuke's so handsome! He's MY stud!' 'Yosuke's so sweet! He's so dreamy!' 'He cooks for me, massages my back when I'm stressed, and knows just how to cheer me up after a bad day!'"

"Wait, what? You said that?" _I did not see that coming..._

"Yep! I told them that we watch movies together, and you love sitting down and watching action flicks and, oh! You love chick flicks!"

"Whoa, what?! No, I don't!"

"You cried during 'The Notebook.'"

"It's a sad movie!"

"And 'If I Stay?'"

"It's a sad movie too!"

He heard Chie giggling, before he was suddenly yanked into the room. This time, he stumbled into her arms and she was beaming at him, a grin going from ear to ear as her eyes twinkled in the light. His eyes were on her face, before drifting down. His face felt like it was on fire and any words his brain planned on saying died. Chie was wearing a nurse outfit.

A nurse outfit.

A. Fucking. Nurse outfit.

The white outfit squeezed her, hugging her body tightly and showing off all the curves the tomboy had earned growing up. The pink frills and matching heels just made her look sexier. His heart was racing as his eyes turned into elevators, traveling up and down her body. The outfit didn't even reach her knees. He couldn't look and see how far they went, for fear of exploding from pure hotness. Her cleavage was out, open to his sight, calling out his name and trapping his sight in an iron tight lock. If he could take his eyes off of her sexy body and look up, he'd notice the cute white hat completing the image, sitting on Chie's head.

"Hmm... Your temperature seems pretty hot, Yosuke-kun." Chie pressed her lips against his forehead, unintentionally (or intentionally) pulling his face between her breasts.

"I-I-I-I..."

"Let's get you to bed." She shoved him, and he fell, and then she pinned him onto the bed, and he was pretty sure he was about to get his pants ripped off. Whether it would be Chie doing it, or himself, he wasn't sure. The abnormally strong woman held down each of his limbs with one of her own, leaving her free to kiss Yosuke's nose. "How do you feel, Yosuke-kun?" she sang.

"H-hot. Um... V-very hot," he whimpered.

Her eyes... They were almost predatory. Like, she was a tiger and he was a little, scared deer. It was embarrassing, emasculating, and he did not care one bit. She licked his cheek and he swore his heart was pounding like a drum.

"C-Chie..."

"Am I pretty, Yosuke?" If Yosuke wasn't so enthralled by her gaze, and her outfit, and her boobs, and her legs, and her... Well, you get the idea, he'd had noticed the utter seriousness in her voice.

"S-s-so hot. S-s-mph." She kissed his lips. She tasted like apple. He liked apple, very, very much.

"I want you to want me," she purred, kissing his cheek.

"I do..."

"Like you wanted Yukiko?"

 _Wait, what?_ That broke him out of his stupor. He blinked and stared into her eyes. They glared back, hot with emotion, but it wasn't anger in those eyes. Yosuke wasn't the most observant guy, he wasn't Souji, but he knew what he saw. Jealousy. Envy. Pride... "C-Chie, what-"

"Do you want me like you wanted Risette?"

"Chie... Do... Are... Chie, I love you."

She broke first. She looked away and her grip weakened and Yosuke couldn't believe it, but she looked like she was about to cry. She fell onto him, burying her face into his chest. "I'm not that special. I-I know I'm not as pretty as Yukiko, or as girly as Rise, or even as cool as Naoto is, but-but I... You still asked me out. You said you loved me. Even I thought I used to hit you, and I'm so boring compared to the others. I wanted you to want me like you used to want Rise and Yukiko. I thought that if I put on this outfit-"

"Stop." Suddenly his arms were around her body and she was pulled into his embrace. "Stop that. Damn it, Chie, don't you ever say that about yourself again."

"Yosuke?"

"I love you. Alright? I. Love. You. No one else. You." His lips crashed into hers, and she felt her breath being stolen. "I don't want anyone else, but you. I don't need you wearing a nurse outfit for me to love you."

"Y-Yosuke..." He felt her tears against his shirt. He didn't care and just hugged her tighter. "I don't tell you this enough, but... but I love you too."

"I know. You don't have to say it." He kissed her hair and she giggled at feeling. They stayed like that, Chie finding safety and warmth in his arms, before her yawn broke the serene silence. "Hey, let's- uh.. Let's get you out of this outfit and get ready bed, okay?"

"Mmph. Okay," she moaned, suddenly very sleepy.

"I love you, Chie."

"Mmm. You smell like watermelon."

"... Thanks?"

"I love you, Watermelon."

* * *

"What?"

"..."

"What?"

Chie was not in the mood for this. She woke up with the worst hang over in history and covered in sweat from cuddling up against her boyfriend all night. Speaking of who, Yosuke kept staring at her with the biggest grin on his face. He was making breakfast for the two, but his focus wasn't on the stove. It was still on her.

"Keep this up and you'll burn the place down," she commented.

"You think I'm awesome," he simply said, a cocky grin on his face.

She felt her cheeks warm up, but she still rolled her eyes. "Ha! Yeah, right."

"You think I'm pretty cool. A real stud," the Junes manager added, still grinning.

"I don't know WHAT you are talking about. I never said-"

"You'd probably even go so far as to say that I'm.. dreamy?"

There a pregnant silence as she gawked at him, and he blew a kiss back at her pink cheeks. She opened her mouth, only to close it, before opening it again a moment later. "Did I... Did I do or say anything- uh... Crazy, last night?"

"Nope." Yosuke swaggered over to her, his arrogance melting away for a moment as he placed his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. "Hey, Chie?"

"Yes, Yosuke?"

He bit his lower lip, hesitation obvious on his face, before he just smiled and kissed her, right there. She only had time to gasp before he pulled away just as fast. "I think you're way more beautiful than Yukiko and Rise combined, and Naoto? She wishes she was as cool as you." The brunette woman's cheeks flared up again, but that was nothing compared to what he said next. Yosuke was at her ear, whispering into it, and- and her legs were practically trembling.

 _Since when was Yosuke this cool?!_

"And you're at your sexiest when you're just being you. No nurse could ever be hotter than you are when you smile at me." And with that, Yosuke walked past her with that same cocky grin. Chie was left speechless, her face having turning into a near perfect copy of a tomato. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out again. She felt her heart racing as she stared at the wall.

 _He...I-I'm dating him... I'm dating Yosuke Hanamura and he's... I'm lucky. I'm actually pretty- Wait..._ "Yosuke."

"Yeah, babe?" he grinned.

"Breakfast."

"Breakfast? What about-? Shit!" Yosuke ran back to stove and started coughing at the rising smoke. The eggs were being turned into ugly chunks of black grossness. "Crap oh crap oh crap oh crap! Water! I need water! I- AH!" A rush of steam blinded the young man as he grabbed the pan and held it under the faucet. "It's okay! I'm okay! Everything's okay!"

 _That's the Yosuke I know and love..._

 **END**

All this time on this site, and I hadn't written a Yosuke X Chie story? Criminal. Well, here it is!

I love stories that mix comedy, romance, and genuine drama. Look at most of my stories, that's the kind of stuff I love writing. Heck, look at the stories I like, like Zanmat0's 'Into the Fray,' an excellent story with good humor between the heroes, romance, and a serious, dramatic villain, or LotusRootsAndBambooShoots's stories, which also have drama and a fun mix of comedy, but I digress.

I wanted to write about Drunk Chie, who didn't get a chance to shine in the game, the relationship our happy couple has, Chie's insecurities, Yosuke's blunders, and the fact that Yosuke can be pretty cool sometimes, and that's half the reason Chie loves him. Then he makes a fool of himself, which is the other half of why she loves him.

Hope you enjoyed the story, as always, if you liked this, check out my other stuff, or check out my Favorite Stories and support some of my favorite authors. Have a wonderful day and take care.


End file.
